Movie night
by WillReadAllDay
Summary: Kiku gets back at Alfred for making him watch shitty scarymovies. What happens when Kiku asks Alfred to watch porn with him? LEMON, ONESHOT, Ameripan!


_((A/N))_

* * *

><p>"I-i cant J-japan!" America said and shook his head quickly, almost getting a headache from shaking it so violently. His, ridicolously, blue eyes were not seen because that he had shut his eyes hardly, his face was the colour of bright red and even though one would expect that his blonde hair would become messy if he would shake his head so violently it still stayed in place. The rectangular glasses was almost falling off, though.<p>

"B-but, why? I was with you when you watched a scary movie for the first time, America-san! I supported you so why cant you support me this time?" A smaller country asked. He had deep dark brown eyes and pitch black hair, like the sky on a winter night. His face was flushed too, and he was embaressed because he just had asked something incredibly bold. Japan bit his lower lip. He was looking up at the american that much that his neck almost hurt.

The two young men had just been at a world meeting and was on their way home, to their respective country. Japan wore the usual simple silk kimono _((A formal attire and a casual!))_ and America wore a black suit, a shirt, and a tie.

"Because this time its diffrent" America explained, still shocked that Japan just had asked that question. Japan sighed, pouting slightly "Onegai?" He asked and locked eyes with America.

America blushed deeper. _Is he doing this with purpose?_ "...I-i cant watch porn with you for gods sake" He stuttered, looking away from the deep eyes that he almost drowned in.

"But America-san!" Japan whined, so unlikely his normal, mature, self "I watched an american scary movie with you. There is no big difference between an american scary movie and porn" Japan pointed out

"T-that is not true!" America said, looking down at Japan. Japan raised his eyebrows at him "...I think" America added when he realized that Japan had right. Or atleast more right than false.

Japan smiled victoriously "My place then, America-san? I do have better televisions than you" _((Not sure if japans TV's are better than americas, though)) _America sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes lightly "Sure, and dont remind me of the televisions" He muttered. Japan chuckled softly

"Of course, sumimasen, America-san."

* * *

><p>"I cant believe i'm doing this" America mumbled for himself as he stood there infront of Japans door, holding a big coke bottle, some snacks and some hamburgers. A ton of hamburgers, actually. And most of them would be for himself. He wondered if this was going to be regrettable. And he was, secretly, curious about what porn Japan had bought.<p>

The blonde managed to knock on the door even when he held all the items in his hands. It wasnt surprising that he could to that though. He was the hero after all.

Japan opened the door, not schocked to see all Americas snacks. Just lightly surprised. Japan was wearing the same kimono as before while America had put on his casual clothes. A t-shirt with a logo of a band, that he didnt even listen to, and a pair of jeans.

"Ah, America-san. I do have japanese snacks for the...uh... m-movie so it wasnt necessary to bring all those american snacks" Japan said, blushing gently when he mentioned the word 'movie'. America couldnt read the atmosphere as usual and laughed his loud, normal, laugh. "Oh, Japan, i dont like your snacks. They're disgusting" America admitted and laughed more.

Japan glared softly at him. It was unusual to see Japan be, only slightly, angry. And America saw that he was angry right now. _No one insulted his food._

The younger nations laugh turned nervous "B-but those.. uh, whats the name? ... h-hockeys are good" He added quickly.

Japan smiled and his frown dissapeared, "You mean 'pockys', i assume." He stated. America nodded. "Ah, please step inside. I must apologize for my rudeness" Japan said and stepped aside from the door so America could walk in. He wanted to help to carry Americas stuffs, but still he didnt want to when seeing how fat they were. So he was glad when America walked into the house, he had to lean down slightly to not hit the door, and walked directly to the television and put the snacks on the television table along with Japans, few, snacks.

"Oh?" America exclaimed, "What's this?" Japan blushed and quickly walked to America to explain himself. "I-i t-thought that-" "You bought gay porn?" America cut off, with wide eyes and stared at the dvd case that was laying on the table that was between the sofa and the TV.

On the dvd case there was a cowboy and a boy with a yukata. The cowboy was undressing the other boy. They both looked american even though the one with yukata was supposed look like a japanese.

"The rape of Daichi Satō...?" _((I picked some of the most common names in japan))_ America read out aloud slowly, as if he had a hard time reading.

By now Japans blushing were furious and incredibly deep. "...W-well i-i thought that it w-would be an interesting movie. B-because its historical and all!" Japan defended, his normal calm eyes were filled with nervousity.

"...Japan? Do you have a thing for rape porn?" America asked, tapping his finger on the chin. He had been wondering for a while now but didnt dare to ask. Japan tensed up and shook his head "No, no! On the back of the case it says that Daichi would... get willing" He quickly said, blushing like crazy

"...Oh, thats interesting, i've never watched a gay porn before, more less a gay-slightly-rape-porn" America laughed at his bad joke, still not aware of the atmosphere. Japan was relieved of Americas naive personality, for once. "Me neither" Japan said, honestly. America smiled "I didnt think you had either. Then it'll be the first time for both of us! Im glad that i'll be your first" The blonde exclaimed and laughed a little more.

Japan blushed, so did America when he realized what he said. Japan couldnt hope that America had low self esteem too, could he?

"A-ah, Japan. I-i didnt mean it like that, you know, i-i mean-" America began but stopped when he saw Japan shaking his own head lightly. Japan knew very well that the situation would become more awkward than it already was if America would to explain. He already understood that America only meant the movie.

America smiled of relief, sighing a little. "L-lets just start the movie, right America-san?" Japan cut-in quickly, not wanting to meet more awkward obstacles. America nodded, five times, quickly.

Perhaps too quickly, though.

... And perhaps too many times.

* * *

><p>Japan pressed the 'play' button on the TV remote and leaned back on the sofa. He put his hands on his thighs formally and bit his lower lip, blushing slightly. They were sitting on a, three-seated, sofa in Japans living room.<p>

The snacks that they had had with them were just sitting on the living room table, no one had touched the snacks yet. America hadnt even reached for them. Which was weird because he usually shoved food down his throat.

A sound of clattering horse shoes hitting the ground filled the room because of japans home bio system and on the TV screen the same guy, the cowboy, from the DVD case was shown. He was riding on a brown horse.

"I-it has begun" America pointed out stupidly, willing to say or do anything to make the awkward, and tense, atmosphere to disappear, and glanced at Japan at the corner of his eyes. His gaze trailed down Japans slender and pale neck slowly.

Japan blushed, swallowed back-saliva loudly and barely nodded, he had his gaze plastered at the TV screen because he didnt dare to face America. He kind of regretted asking America to join him right now.

_"Konnichiwa. What are you doing here, alien?" A young man dressed in a kimono asked. He was standing outside a japanese designed building. Probably his house. "You're english is quite decent, thats rare. Im Clark Andersen, nice to meet you" An older man says, judging from his facial hair, Clark jumped off the horse. He eyed the younger man before licking his lips._

America didnt bothering hiding the fact that he stared at Japan anymore. His head was actually fully turned to look at Japans adorable pink cheeks right now. It was more interesting than the movie. Sometimes he saw that Japan flickered his gaze to America sometimes in the corner of his eyes. Japan had also began sweating lightly. He was definetly uneasy with the fact that America stared at him. While smiling.

It made his heart race.

"A-america-san? Are there anything wrong? M-maye we should turn off the lights afterall" Japan stuttered, his gaze had turned to America now and he blushed deeper when he saw Americas focused expression.

_The man in kimono shivered and glared at Clark "i did not ask for your name" "Tell me your name and i'll tell you why im here" The japanese hesitated for a moment "...Daichi Satō. My name is Daichi Satō. Now tell me why you're here" Clark smiled and leaned on the horses side, hearing the horse neighing. "Im from the east and Im here to claim land and earth." "There are no land nor earth for you here, Andersen. Return to Europe" Clark smiled and shook his head. "That wont do Daichi" _

"No, have the lights on" America said, surprising the other nation slightly. "...Then please watch the movie, America-san"

America bit his lip and turned his head, against his will, to face the TV screen.

"...Arigato" Japan said and felt how he calmed down more. America shifted alot in his seat uncomfortably, trying to find a sneaky way to stare at Japan in secret. He sighed in unison with Japan when he couldnt find a way. Japans sigh was by relief, and his own by annoyance.

_"...What do you mean?" Daichi said. Clark chuckled "Well, there's always somethings else i can claim..." He said with a glimt in his eyes. Daichi frowned "Food?" "No, Daichi. Something more pleasuring" Clark said with a dangerously low tone. "What can be more pleasuring then food?" Daichi wondered out loud. Clark was stunned. He was quiet for a moment until he burst laughing "How naive, daichi... Of course i mean i want to claim you" _

_..."Well, there's always somethings else i can claim..." The blonde said with a glimt in his, ridicolously blue eyes. Kiku frowned "Food?" "No, Kiku. Something more pleasuring" Alfred said with a dangerously low tone. "What can be more pleasuring then food?" Kiku wondered out loud. Alfred was stunned. He was quiet for a moment until he burst laughing "How naive, Kiku... Of course i mean i want to claim you" _

Japan blushed, deep, deep red and shook his head, trying to shake of his imagination. Had he just fantazied that he was Daichi and that America was Clark? That was wrong. So wrong. They were just friends, but still he couldnt help but flinch when the fabric of the kimono suddenly brushed against his member. it felt more affectionate than usual. He whined quietly

"J-japan?" America asked with genuine worry. He was blushing too, because he knew that the mature scenes soon would begin. Usually he wouldnt feel nervous for the sex scenes, he usually wouldnt feel anything by them at all. But he realized how different it was when he sat with Japan. "Whats wrong?" He added and his eyes flew open as he eyed the japanese.

Japan had half-lidded eyes, he was panting lightly, the colour of his cheeks were red and the whole image were inviting perverted thoughts into his mind, thoughts that he never had thought about a person before. He felt his jeans become slightly tighter.

_Clark pinned Daichi against the buildings wall forcefully "Let me go!" Daichi yelled, "No" Clark mumbled as he pressed his mouth against Daichis, pressing his tongue in roughly. "...Mhm" The younger muffled against the mouth. Clark smirked_

"A-ah... It's nothing. Just a little cold" Japan said and bit his lower lip, not letting strange sounds escape his mouth. The friction his kimono made had never even bothered him before, so why now?

America moved closer and put his arm around Japan, putting his hand on Japans shoulder. "...A-america-san?" Japan shrieked, his eyes wide open and shyly glanced up on America who was looking at the TV screen, but a deep blush were shown on his face. "Y-you were cold" He explained. "O-oh... Th-thank you then"

_"Ie..." Daichi moaned as the kimono slipped off his shoulders, half-away. He was still pinned against the wall and by now his legs were wrapped around Clark, who was smirking. "Stop...!" Daichi screamed when Clarks mouth trailed down his neck. "No" Clark replied flatly._

Japan bit his lower lip, why does his and americas faces appear on the screen all the time? His fingers were trumming impatiently on the empty sofa space beside him, eager to masturbate. He shifted in Americas arm "Ahn.." He moaned unwillingly as the friction made touch with his erection.

America blinked twice, surprised and confused. '_Ahn?'_ ... What? He looked down, puzzled, on Japan and saw a bulge. _Oh._ He blushed and bit his lip, thinking things throughly before he took his arm away from Japans shoulder and brought his hand down to Japans erection.

"A-americ-" The older nation gasped when he felt a warm hand, that sent sparks through his body, started stroking his member. He, confused, looked at America and then down to look at Americas jeans. They did look tight. He flushed but was happy that he wasnt the only one.

"Uhn... A-ameri-ca-san.." Japan arched up against the sofa. America got startled by how sensetive he was.

_"Mhm~... Clark!" Daichi moaned, now seeming to be willing when Clarks mouth sucked the japanese length. He was sitting on the grass outside, his back leaning against the wall that he previously was pinned against. The green kimono was off. _

America picked up the pace with the hand, now ignoring the movie completly. The scene infront of him was much more tempting. Japan somehow had ended up laying on the sofa, his legs only slightly apart and his kimono was loose. The smooth black hair was spread out, almost making it look like if his hair was a flower. Maybe a rose.

"Ah, o-onegai..!" Japan moaned, arching his chest up when drips of precum started forming on his tip. He moaned, it sounded like music to Americas ears.

"...Early" America commented, chuckling slightly. Japan blushed deeper, "Sumimasen, I -" "I didnt say that i had something against it, though" America cut-off as he smirked. His voice was different from its usual self, deeper, quieter, he had read the atmosphere this time. His usual loud voice would only ruin it, he had stated in his mind.

_"Ah" Daichi yelled, as he clung to the wall even more. He was standing against the wall, on all four. Clark was greedily nailing him in the back. Clarks clothes were all gone, except for the cowboyhat that nicely sat on his head. _

"Lube?" America asked as Japan shook his head. He didnt really expect Japan to have lube, but it was worth asking. "I-i've never done this before" Japan admitted. America nodded, showing that he understood. America also sighed of relief, but stopped half-away through it.

_Why am I so relieved?_

"...Well then, let's stop." America muttered, when he had stopped wondering, as he closed his eyes, dissapointed but still happy to be with Japan. "What? Why?" Japan exclaimed and bit his lip hard, "Wh-why?". America blushed by how much Japan seemed to want him, but he'd hold back, despite the large bulge he had in his jeans.

"Because we dont have lube" America explained, "I dont want to hurt y-" "Im fine, onegai keep going" Japan gasped as he arched his body against Americas eagerly, longing for his touch.

America furrowed his eyebrows, upwards, thinking things through for a split second. But the offer was too tempting, after all. "...Tell me if you want me to stop" He whispered with a sigh. Japan shot a smile at him, encouraging him.

_"Ah, Clark, i-im g-going t-" "M..e too" _

The blonde pressed into two long fingers into the virginhole carefully. Japan exhaled a shaky breath "S-sorry, japan.." America whispered. The asian shook his head slowly "Dont be, America-san" he whispered back.

America started stretching and scissoring the small hole when Japan had calmed down while pumping Japans length, trying to find japans 'g-spot'. "A-ahh!" Japan suddenly screamed, shutting his eyes hard.

America stopped massaging Japans prostate and sent a inquiring, and worrying, look that asked him if it really hurt that much. "I-im sorry, Japan, m-maybe we should st-" "No! I-it...felt really nice" The black-haired admitted, blushing a deep shade of red.

_*Closing credits* ((The movie is over))_

America blushed the same shade of deep red "O-oh..Alright, then..I'll continue" He mumbled as he pressed in another finger "Ah..Hahh, p-please Alfred-san" Japan moaned, before realizing what he just said. The japanese gulped nervously, the american stopped fingering the other, America stared, stunned, at Japan. Silence followed.

_... He called me Alfred ..._

Nations only call eachother for their human names when they really love eachother or gain trust for eachother. If one say the partners human name without that the other person responds with the others human name the persons pride will be badly injured, and wont be as respected anymore. No nation has called anyone by their human names until now, due fear and proudness. Calling eachother by human names is the same as extreme bonding, almost like a marriage.

_Am I in love? I must be... Japan... Kiku. I love Kiku_

"...Alright, K-kiku. Tell me if you want me to stop" America said, with new-found confidence. He smiled with the eyes.

Japans vision got blurry and the purest smile, ever, got shown, despite the situation. Tears fell down. "I-im so g-glad, Alfred" He sobbed lowly

_So long I've waited to say his name... How long I've waited to hear his voice say my name..._

America smiled and bent over to kiss away the tears from Japans cheeks gently, one kiss at each cheek and the last one on the lips "I love you, Kiku Honda" He whispered. Japan shut his eyes peacefully and whispered back,

"Aishiteru, Alfred "

* * *

><p>"Nghh... H-hurts...! You're so b-big" Japan said as he laid there on the sofa with America positioned between his, spread, legs. The kimono was still on, but the sleeves were down at his elbows and the fabric were spread, only the band that sat loosily under the armholes seemed to hold the kimono together. America kept whispering apologizes, that made the muscles around his length relax slightly.<p>

The only thing that held America back from thrusting into the heat was the thought of that Japan would get hurt.

"A-ah... I-isnt it in y-y-yet?" Japan gasped, surprised, while the american slowly kept pushing in his length. When he thought about it, he dont recall seing Americas manhood before.

_How big is it?_

"Dont worry, Kiku, - Nghh! - Im half-away in" America panted. "Hahh-?" Japan exclaimed as his eyes flew open.

_Just half-away?_

America chuckled softly under his breath at Japans reaction. The sensation was new for him, the feeling was breathtaking. He was a virgin, in fact. But he hadnt told anyone that he was one, because no one really expected that because of his people, who made the best pornos. And no one had really asked. He hadnt either been out, trying to hook up with someone because he always believed that the feeling would be nothing special (He had wrong!). And you have to do it with somebody you really love. Its called 'making love' after all.

"Im in" America stated when the warmth was all around the member. "Mhm" Japan whined and gave him a half-nod, showing him that he understood. America shot a worried expression at the whine, but even though he got worried, the whine sounded delicious to his ear.

"Im alright" Japan assured him, glad that America was such a concerned person, it was one of the reasons he fell in love with him. "P-please move, America-san?"

America nodded and started moving, slowly and groaned by the pleasure he achieved, he picked up the pace without even realizing.

"Ah.. Ahh" The asian moaned as he shut his eyes, his hands were searching after something to grab, he found the blue fabric of the kimono. He grabbed the fabric hard, he could feel his nails dig into his skin through the material.

"Nghh.. T-this.. is..!" America moaned as he grabbed Japans hips and looked down at him, still thrusting into him, asking for permission for going faster, harder.

"Ahhn.. m-mor..!" Japan didnt have to end that sentence, America would be more than happy to do it. The blonde started going faster, harder, giving him more.

His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead by all the sweat, his hands that before held a steady grip at Japans hips started sliding off by the sweat, he had to replace his hands all the time, his member started pulsing, Japans moanings got louder for every thrust and Japans grip on the kimonos fabric got harder... He knew they were close the ending.

"Ah, A-a-alfred-san!" Japan moaned one last time, white fluid dripping down from his tip. "K-ki..ku!" America groaned as he came inside of Japan, not long after.

* * *

><p>America grabbed Japans waist, which made japan shriek and blush "A-alfred-san?", the american chuckled by the adorable japanese and put himself under him, making Japan lie on him.<p>

America rested his head under on of his hands and looked at the cute blushing face above him. "Y-you surprised me" Japan said and sighed. "Why, Kiku? What did you think i was doing?" America replied with a question. He chuckled

Japans face got red again as he stuttered out, nervously "W-well, i-i-i d-didnt t-think anyt-thing in p-particular!"

America burst out laughing, Japan made an irresistable confused expression. "You're too cute!...What was it called? Kawaii!" The younger one laughed, earning a pout from Japan. Japan sighed and glared lightly at him.

"Alfred-san no baka!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations (Japanese)<span>**

Sumimasen = Excuse me/ Im sorry  
>Onegai = Please<br>Aishiteru = I love you  
>Kawaii = Cute<br>Alfred-san no baka = Alfred, you're an idiot!

I dont think i made any wrong translations, but please tell me if you find some

So, that was my oneshot/lemon! I hope you liked it! Please check out my other fanfictions, i've made some before. A UK x CHina fic (complete), A Prussia X Hungary fic (ongoing) and a Romano X Italy (complete)

**Review anyone? They make my day! :)**


End file.
